


Oops

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need to pay attention to where they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Sam stumbled through CID's double doors, narrowly missing getting hit in the arse on their return journey. He blearily picked his way to his desk, slumped down in his chair and slammed his head onto his arms.

"What time d'ya call this, Tyler?"

Sam slid his head to the side with some considerable effort. Narrowing his eyes and glaring at Gene, he flipped him off and closed his eyes again.

"Oi, Doris. Wakey, wakey."

Gene, in Sam's opinion, was the bastardised son of Lucifer and he'd done something truly horrific in a past life. Nothing else explained why the man was trying so hard to piss him off when he'd already had to put up with his shit all night.

"Piss off, Guv."

The DCI leant close enough to Sam's ear to ruffle his sideburns and send a waft of eight hour old Grants across his cheek, "Now, now Sammy-boy. No need to get nasty is there?" Gene was enjoying this far too much. The self satisfied smirk did nothing to ease Sam's already thumping head.

"If some complete bastard hadn't kept me up all night snoring and talking bollocks then I a) wouldn't be so late and b) wouldn't be so bloody tired or look distinctly like thrice hammered shite. So you wanna stop hassling me and fuck off?"

Half the squad room was already staring in disbelief after the scrawny little DI in Cuban heels had flipped off the boss. The other half heard him tell Hunt to fuck off and downed tools, waiting expectantly for the DCI to rip him a new one.

They were however sorely disappointed when all he did was let out a bark of laughter and pull up a chair. All were about to resume previous activities when the content of the conversation actually started to filter through, "Well if some other well oiled little oik 'adn't nabbed all the shaggin' covers I wouldn't have been freezin' me bollocks off and jabbering shite until the wee small hours."

Sam sniggered at the memory. The Guv had been his usual politely vocal self whilst trying to disentangle Sam's feet from the bed sheets.

"For someone so piss thin, you don't 'alf take up a lot of space."

Scrubbing his heavy eyes and snorting Sam retorted "Can't help it if your advancing years are spreading more than your age can I?"

"You cheeky little shit. Just you wait, next time we..."

Lifting his head Sam eyed Gene suspiciously, not like him to stop mid rant.

What'd he look so frightened for?

Then his surroundings started to bleed back through, finally understanding dawned.

Twenty sets of identically bewildered faces filled Sam's view.

"Oops."


End file.
